


Blue vs Red

by WeMermaid4this17



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuban Lance (Voltron), Insecure Lance (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) is a Mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 07:46:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17679323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeMermaid4this17/pseuds/WeMermaid4this17
Summary: Lance struggles to Pilot Red and wonders if he was ever worthy of the being the Blue Paladin.





	Blue vs Red

It’s like a buzzing noise ringing in his ear.  
“Blue is the Friendliest Lion...” Allura announces.   
Lance’s lips twitch up because it is a fact he already knows. It’s the statement after that makes his heart drop.  
“…So I will be her new Paladin.”  
Lance tries to see the logic. Allura is as kind hearted and determined, as is Blue. It only makes sense that she be paired up with her.  
“What about me?” Lance asks.  
Allura doesn’t hesitate.  
“With Keith as the new Leader of Voltron, Lance you will handle Red.”   
It was easier said then done.  
He squeezes his eyes shut, but his head is spinning. Lance pushes past the pounding in his head, to focus on his connection with the Red Lion.  
He senses nothing.  
“Dammit.” He yells and pounds on the controls.  
“Is everything okay?” He can hear the princess ask from the communicators.

He’s crashed landed on some dying planet, and he feels like shit, so he just wants to get back to the castle.  
Taking a shaky breath he lets her know he’s still kicking.

“I’m not Keith okay.” He tells the lion but Red refuses to acknowledge him.  
“Lance, we need you out here to form Voltron!” Keith yells when he pops up in the video Feed.  
If he thought he might have had a chance at bonding with Red he was wrong because Keith’s voice sparks a light in Red.  
“Please wait.” It is too late, because Red is up and moving without warning or asking Lance.

They never formed Voltron. Between Allura and Keith jumping on Lance for his in ability to focus. Lance was Physically and spiritually wounded.   
“I’m trying okay!” Lance shouts.  
“Red doesn’t accept me as her Paladin; she won’t form Voltron let alone listen. I can’t do this.”  
It’s an insecurity that been nudging the back of his mind.  
When they finally return to the Castle, Lance just sit in the Lion.  
“Blue was easier to Pilot.” Lance mumbles to himself.  
“Allura is a great Paladin. Blue deserves her and you deserve someone better too.”


End file.
